The Mirror of Desire
by CuteFallOutGirl
Summary: Certain characters stumble upon the mirror of erised. not a ONESHOT. r&r!


A/N: Hey there everyone! Marie here. I just wanted to say, I will be doing quite a few oneshots [I think anyway of things that J.K Rowling missed.

This oneshot is about what the characters in Harry Potter see when they look at the Mirror of Erised. I▓m apologise if I have missed any of the characters, but I don▓t know loads about some of characters like Daphne Greengrass or Montague or people like Marcus Flint, or Scriemgour [whatever his name is.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Harry Potter looked into the Mirror of Erised. He saw himself with his redhead mother and Seeker father.

⌠Mum? Dad?■ Harry asked. He frowned. Only the wind replied and it did no good. Harry punched the wall, without caring that his knuckles began to bleed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ron Weasley grinned. He saw himself as Head Boy, with a Head boy badge, the House and Quidditch cup. Not only that, but he was Quidditch captain too!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione Granger was engulfed by a whole world of books as she looked at herself in the Mirror of Erised. In her hand were fresh, new parchments and the latest best selling quill.

⌠Oh my god! That is my dream! In total of 1,758,392 books!!■ Hermione shouted joyfully.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luna Lovegood looked in the mirror with that dreamy smile she always wore. She stared intently at the mirror. Her eyes went wide as she saw her mother standing beside her with a handful of fresh, red roses. Her eyes filled with tears of joy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny Weasley saw herself in a marriage dress, standing opposite to Harry, who was wearing a bride-groom▓s suit. She saw a ring on each of their marriage fingers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neville Longbottom▓s parents stood beside him, his mum making tea, and his father reading the newspaper. A tear trickled from the corner of her eyes.

⌠I know how it feels Neville,■ said Luna dreamily. Neville rubbed his tears with the back of his hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco Malfoy saw himself free from the world, from his father, from his reputation, from Voldermort. Draco hung his head. It would never happen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaise Zabini pictured himself in front of a big audience at conference. Lots of clapping and camera flashes. This was what he wished to deserve. After all, he worked hard to please.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lavender Brown was surrounded by dozens of boys, all worshipping her. She giggled, amused.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cho Chang sniffed as she saw herself with Cedric Diggory.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Colin Creevey pictured himself as, ▒The Daily Prophet▓▓s no. 1 journalist and photographer!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fred and George Weasley saw themselves encircled by thousands of galleons, and saw the two of them on the front page of The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Percy Weasley imagined himself as a highly respected member of the Ministry of Magic. He was surrounded by lots of badges, rewards, medals and clapping.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Charlie Weasley looked into the mirror. He had a range of dragons around him, and his family were with him too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bill Weasley saw himself with Fleur and lots of babies. And Wizarding peace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arthur Weasley saw himself as the Boss in a big group called ▒M.A.T.A▓ [it stands for ▒Muggle Amity To All▓ (amity: peace, good relations etc.etc.)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Molly Weasley could see their whole family reunited, with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle drooled as they saw just how many food were shown on the mirror; 293 Иclairs, 951 chocolate buns, 457 sugar doughnuts, 5897 strawberry doughnuts with sprinkles, 7748 berry tarts and 4530 quadruple chocolate cakes. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dolores Umbridge stood there and saw herself as the Ministry of Magic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lord Voldermort saw himself as the master of the universe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Remus Lupin saw himself with Nymphadora and Teddy, living as a happy family. He also saw himself not as a werewolf.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius Black saw himself with James, an arm on James▓ shoulder. He also saw himself living with Witherby [Buckbeak and Harry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Severus Snape looked deeply into the mirror. He didn▓t want to look because he knew: he would see himself with Lily, and their children, if they had been what James and Lily had been.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Albus Dumbledore noticed Ariana, by his side, his mother on the other with his father, and Aberforth standing next to Ariana. As tears fell down from his eyes, he beamed, the same old twinkle in his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

What Minerva McGonagall desired the most was to have a husband and children, and it came up on the mirror, although there was no hint of what the people around her looked like [in the mirror.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

James Potter [before 7th year▓s greatest desire was to have Lily all to himself and for ▒Snivellus▓ to be gone from his sight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily Evans saw herself with Petunia, reunited once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

What Dudley Dursley wanted the most was-

⌠Hey! You don▓t know Marie!■ Dudley said. ⌠I got a whole list here somewhere.■

Dudley whipped out 26 sheets out of his pocket [obviously all crumpled and creased. I wonder how on earth he could manage to pocket all that, I mean, if you look at the size of him┘no offence ▒Big D▓. lol..

⌠Hey! I saw that!■ Dudley turned to me. ⌠What do you mean ▒look at the size of him▓. I▓m not fat. I▓m skinny [I raise my eyebrows. Ask Piers┘and umm┘┘Malcolm┘┘or Gordon!■

[I try to find Piers ⌠Oi Piers! What do you think of Dudley? Mean? Ugly? Ugly bugly? Over weighted?■

⌠┘┘┘┘┘■

⌠It▓s fine speak your mind, Dudley▓s not here.■

Dudley opens his mouth to protest. I take my wand out of my pocket. ⌠Silencio.■

⌠What do you think of him Piers?■

⌠Fat┘no wait, obese, mean┘no┘ultra mean, and he▓s┘I don▓t know┘a fat lump?■

⌠Thank you Piers. I▓m certain Dudley won▓t find out and beat the beep out of you.■

I smirk at Dudley and whisper the counter-curse. ⌠There you go. Teaches you to stop being an insolent BULLY!■

⌠I didn▓t write a 26 page list of what I desire for nothing you know!■

⌠Okay┘but I▓m sure you▓d bore my readers here.■

⌠Please, the food will be quick!■ ⌠Okay fine!■

⌠[Dudley inhales Okay well, I love doughnuts, jam dougnuts, chocolate ice-cream┘wait make that triple chocolate ice-cream with strawberry and vanilla; I love Иclairs, and whipped cream, and chocolate cream and bogies and-■

⌠To make everything short┘┘Dudley means that he agrees with Crabbe and Goyle!■ I announce.

⌠What? I would never agree with a crab! Never!■

[I roll my eyes ⌠Dudley▓s been wasting time. Next!...What? Time already? You▓ll have to catch up with us next time fanfiction readers. Cut! I said cut Harry. Hermione, can you help him? Uggh!■

A/N: How did you find it? I don▓t know any others! Don▓t expect me to do another chapter, it▓d be rather┘.short. But I▓ll try.■ 


End file.
